


[Podfic] By Your Leaf

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divination, Family Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: “Come drink this tea so I can practice my Divination,” Parvati calls out as she sails into the room carrying a steaming teapot in one hand and a cup in the other.





	[Podfic] By Your Leaf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Your Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717813) by [stepquietly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly). 



Length: 00:06:05

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/By%20Your%20Leaf.mp3) (4.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/By%20Your%20Leaf.m4b) (2.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
